


Make you stay

by Sansangria



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansangria/pseuds/Sansangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decided to meet at the 12th of every month just to play a good game of chess once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--always drama, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies !
> 
> I actually have other things to do like finishing university and stuff but I had this Cherik - idea on my mind so I had to write it down.
> 
> Since I miss the fact that Charles actually is in a wheelchair in most of the stuff i read a lot I find it important to mention it here because the wheelchair is part of him :)
> 
> English is not my mothertongue (it's German, actually, might be usefull :p) I apologize in advance for the probably bad English.   
> Please also excuse the upcoming drama, i love it.  
> So, thanks for reading!

 

 

This time its going to be different. This time it will just be the two of them playing chess, talking about politics and rights and just act like everything was normal.

A monthly meeting of old friends. They are definitely not having sex today, tonight.

Or that’s at least what Charles thought sitting in a cab making his way to the said monthly meeting he had with said old friend.

It wasn't like Charles did not want to be intimate with his friend but this kind of physical intimacy changed everything about their meetings.

Sometimes Charles likes to pretend he would not remember how everything started, how everything got so twisted, but he fails every time.

 

\- - -

 

10 months ago the two of them decided it would be fun to meet once a month to discuss how the students develop, how the world changes – or not – and of course play some good chess. No one could beat Charles but Erik and no one would beat Erik but Charles. So it was only logical that they met once in a month to have a good game once in a while.

The meetings gave Charles strength to carry on with the school because, after all, Erik did understand him. Also the telepath could make sure his friend was alright without breaking their promise by searching for his mind somewhere.

He did not know what it was like for Erik but he supposed he would like it, too.

 

The third month Erik brought some shabby looking whiskey. Even though Charles knew bad whiskey might have bad consequences he did not want to disappoint his not-so-privileged friend by refusing to drink it.

“ I miss them a lot. Everything about them.” Erik said after he obviously had a little too much of the bottom shelf liquor. Even though Charles had an idea who he was talking about he lifted one brow: “Who do you miss, Erik?”. “My wife, my daughter, my family. Them. I miss them so much.”.

“I am truly sorry.” Was the only thing Charles could manage to whisper, still a little shocked about the amount of emotion his friend was showing out of a sudden.

Knowing words could not comfort someone like Erik, Charles lay a hand on his friends: “Would you like to tell me about them?”

And so Erik did, finally. Charles, thanks to his mind, could tell it felt like a treasure trove, finally being opened, to Erik. So he listened a long while, taking another sip of the whiskey, watching Eriks hands flourish while he talked about his lost loved ones. “See, I told you, you are a good person. A better one than you might think.”. But Erik stayed mute for a while, taking a final sip from his glass.

They where sitting on the couch like this a little until Erik finally rose to speak: “Since I lost them it was difficult to be close to a person, almost impossible to bear it.” Charles nods. “I thought it would be impossible.” “You thought?” the telepath asked, trying hard not to look up every answer in Eriks mind. It was even harder to concentrate after half of the bloody bottle blurring everything.

Erik must have been really drunk too because he took Charles head in his hands saying: “Everything changed with you.”. The professors perfectly functioning mind was already out, racing heart taking advantage of his body. He wanted to say 'Erik, you are drunk.' or 'Thank you my friend, I appreciate your trust very much.'. But all he could manage was staring into the metal benders eyes like an insane.

It was again, Erik, who spoke: “It's been a long time being alone..”. Without any of them noticing there was no space left between their faces so Erik finally kissed his oldest friend. First very lightly, waiting for anything to happen. Then, when Charles tried to hum a small 'Erik' to the lips of the man, sitting in front of him, Erik buried his right hand in Charles hair and deepened the kiss so much the telepath got even more dizzy.

Neither of them saying a word Erik would take Charles jumper off, kiss him all over, carry him to the fuzzy carpet on the floor and making his friend moan until they both collapsed on the floor.

Charles was ,even though drunk like a viking, so full of satisfaction, words where not yet made to describe what had just happened.

He turned his head around expecting to find his friends face as satisfied as his own when Erik just sat there, putting on his clothes, rearranging his hair and even looking for his stupid stupid oh so stupid helmet.

“Do you need any help with the wheelchair or something?” The telepath could not find an answer right now because Erik really put on his freaking helmet again after he had been inside of Charles the last few minutes ..

So the young professor could just go for: “Really, Erik? This is the question you got for me now? No, thanks I'm fine don't mind me.”.

“Okay then, see you next 12th”.

And with this, the tall man with the helmet was no longer seen.

 

Fuck you Erik Lehnsherr, really.

 

\- - -

 

So this was the thing since then. They met on the 12th of every month, played chess, talked, kissed, cuddled and finally had sex. Immediately after that, the metal bender would leave.

There had been two times when Charles could control himself and not sleep with his old friend at the monthly meetings and those where the best of all.

Because Erik would stay. Stay in his bed with him, talk about mutant rights, stroke Charles arm, kiss his temple, all of this. He did never leave when they did not have sex.

Charles must behave himself. Must do everything to make the man stay with him. He can not sleep with Erik, not this time.

But he loved every second of it.

 


End file.
